


First Cut is the Deepest

by Kscythe



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kscythe/pseuds/Kscythe
Summary: Hamish is confused with his feelings towards Vera as he still thinks of Cassie.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	First Cut is the Deepest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try to write a fanfiction. I'm not into this kind of writing but I can't just get over with Vermish shipping ideas. I was watching their videos on YouTube when Rod Stewart's songs popped up. I was hit by this song and started to write about this ship.

After a series of secret meetings and late-night drinks with Vera, Hamish was confused about his feelings towards Vera considering that he still thinks of Cassie.

He decided to unwind and went to a secluded bar near the university. It’s where he always goes if he wants to keep some thoughts to himself and get away with some intimidating members of the Knights, one in particular, Randall Carpio. Hamish can’t control Randall, and the worst is that he can’t dodge all the teasing weapons of Randall against him, those “too hot for a teacher,” and worst being Vera’s “lap dog.” Sometimes, he thinks Randall is being jealous of the time he spent with Vera than the Knights. The reason why Randall hated Vera so much.

As he arrived at the bar, there are only a few people and he likes it better. He ordered a gin-based drink and looked for a table. He chose to stay at the dark corner of the bar drinking his thoughts away. Trying to think of random things and forget Vera for a while.

Hamish’s attention was caught by the singer in the bar, singing random songs of Rod Stewart who happened to be one of his favorite singers. “To all those who have their first deepest cut in love but wants to love again, the next song is entitled First Cut is the Deepest, if you know the song, you are welcome to sing with me.”

Hamish finished his drink in an instant and joined the singer. He knows the song very well, and somehow relate to his current situation. He just wants to let go of his inhibitions away and go with the music.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been months when Vera was not able to visit her favorite bar to drink as Hamish was always making cocktails for her. But tonight, Hamish decided to have a break and she respects that, although she’s kind of missing him already. As she entered the bar, a familiar voice caught her interest. It was Hamish, a sudden rush of emotions run through her guts, “what is he doing here?”

Vera strictly imposed _no strings attached relationship_ to Hamish as they started to see each other privately but she can’t deny her feelings for him. This man makes her feel special. She just found herself admiring Hamish more each day.

As the guitar starts playing…

_“I would have given you all of my heart_

_But there's someone who's torn it apart_

_And she's taken just all that I had_

_But if you want I'll try to love again_ _,_

_Baby_ _I'll try to love again but I know_

_First cut is the deepest_ _…”_

Hamish closed his eyes as he drowns himself with the lyrics of the song. Every word is like a mirror for him where he sees himself. He was not aware of the gray eyes gazing at him as he devoted his feelings to the song.

Vera felt Hamish’s voice radiating in her skin, making her shiver. She can’t help but feel amazed as she watches Hamish on stage, as the lyrics of the song strike her too. Suddenly, she wonders to whom Hamish dedicates the song.

_“Baby, I know the first cut is the deepest_ _,_

_Cause, when it comes to being lucky, she's cursed_

_When it comes to loving me she's worst_

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_ "

Vera stood still as she listens to Hamish, “sounds intriguing,” as she raised a brow. Most especially the following lines…

_“And I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_And if you want I'll try to love again_

_Baby, I'll try to love again but I know_

_First cut is the deepest_ _...”_

“Was he thinking of loving again?” Vera shook her head, wake up woman!

She ordered her favorite bourbon-based drink and as soon as the bartender finished her order, she looked for a table which was the same table that Hamish took a while ago. She took a sip on her drink and looked for that familiar voice she was listening to awhile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After one hell of a song number, Hamish ordered another drink.

“Hmmn… that smell.” He rushed to look at the direction of that familiar smell, and he’s right to see Vera enjoying her drink at the same place he chose a while ago.

“Well, well, well, what are the odds of seeing you here Grand Magus.” Hamish approached Vera with a teasing smile and sit beside her.

Vera was stunned for a moment. She turned her gaze away from Hamish, “I didn’t know you can sing.” Vera said, trying to hide her mixed emotions.

“You didn’t ask,” a simple reply from Hamish in a soft manly tone.

“So, what’s the song all about?” Vera asked Hamish, locking her gaze at Hamish’s blue eyes, trying to read what those eyes wanted to say.

Hamish was caught off guard as he tried to turn his eyes away from Vera. But he can’t just ignore those big, bright gray eyes. Those eyes are such strong magnetic force for him.

He simply answered, “It was one of my favorite songs.”

“Hmmmmmnn… interesting, at your age.”

“I’m not as young as you think, and age doesn’t matter with how or why we like songs.” Hamish was trying to defend himself.

“Don’t sound so defensive.” It was a nice song by the way.

“Yeah right! it’s for you, anyway,” Hamish said, looking at the dark corner of the bar.

Vera suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach as her heart flutters. She quickly finished her drink and slammed the glass on the table which caught Hamish’s attention.

"Shit! Did I say it aloud? Did she hear what I just said?” Hamish thought of this but never speak of it. Instead, he looked at Vera, as their eyes met, they can’t deny the feelings rushing through their veins that almost blew their mind away.

“And what made you say that the song is for me?” As much as Vera likes the idea, she’s confused with her feelings right now.

Hamish held Vera’s hand and gazed at Vera’s eyes, hoping to see that Vera feels the same for him.

“I have experienced the pain of my first cut in love with Cassie, it sucks! And fucking hurts almost tore every piece of me, but I can’t just deny my feelings for you.” I don’t care if I’ll feel the same pain again but I'm sure to give you a try, even if you don’t want, I'll try to love again.”

Vera doesn’t know what to say. Those words are echoing inside her mind. One thing is for sure, she felt the same way and she couldn’t take away her eyes off of Hamish.

Hamish leaned towards Vera and one thing led to another; they just found themselves kissing each other.

Vera wrapped her arms on Hamish’s neck and pulled him closer as their passionate kiss went intense.

They know that they have to stop before anybody can recognize them making out in a public place.

Vera’s arms are still clinging on Hamish, she kissed Hamish on the cheek and whispered, “let’s get out of here.”

Hamish smirked as he put his arms around Vera’s waist, and they left the bar.


End file.
